


My little Sol

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: My Little Sol [1]
Category: Book of Life (2014), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Cute, Humor, Other, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Carmen is ready to start a family with Johnny.
Series: My Little Sol [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164548





	1. Chapter 1

Carmen was doing her workout routine as a song played.

But a crow turned off a boombox.

Carmen gulped

Cut to Carmen finished her list

Carmen said "I'm going to a hospital, meet up with Bing in a sewing store and take the headmaster's pet warthog for a walk"

Carmen sighed in relief

Carmen hugged her husband Johnny "Johnny you're back!"

CRACK!

Johnny said "Ay my back!"

Carmen said "Oops sorry I can't help it"

Johnny said "So.....how was the test"

Carmen said "It was great I'm having a baby!"

Johnny's jaw dropped


	2. Chapter 2

Carmen was now driving to a sewing store.

Carmen hugged Bing

"Hi Bing!"

"Hi Carmen guess what I made your baby some booties."

Bing pulled out pink booties with bows.

Carmen said "Thank you Bing but Johnny had to wait until the baby is coming"

Carmen began to hum a tune as she began to sew a blanket 

Suddenly she felt her belly being kicked

Carmen said "That is one music lover"

Bing laughed

Carmen continued humming.

Carmen finished sewing a blanket

The blanket was pink with a cute baby sun.

Bing said "Aww"


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny was tapping his foot nervously

His phone ringed

Johnny said "Hello what do you mean the baby is coming!"

Johnny decided to drive to the hospital.

Johnny panted "Hi have you seen my wife she's-"

"Upstairs"

Johnny said "Gracias"

Johnny walked into the elevator.

A salsa song played as Johnny looked at his watch.

Johnny walked out of a elevator.

Johnny said "I know I let Carmen decorate the baby room" as he was sweating.

Suddenly Johnny hears a soft baby crying.

Johnny walked into a room

Johnny sees Carmen holding her newborn daughter.

Carmen said "Johnny meet our daughter Sol"

Sol has brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin.

Sol let out a cute yawn

Johnny said "Aww hi there"

Johnny kissed Sol on the forehead

Sol cooed

Johnny and Carmen said "Aww"

The End


End file.
